unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Timberwolf
|-|3.0= The Timberwolf is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Unturned. It uses Timberwolf Magazine, which holds 6 rounds. It spawns with a pre-attached Timberwolf Iron Sights by default. Location(s) The Timberwolf can be found very rarely at military-grade locations or as a rare drop from a military zombie or a mega zombie. Analysis Repair Repair Salvage History Trivia * The Timberwolf was the first sniper rifle to be added into Unturned, and the second firearm to be added in version 3.0. * The Timberwolf is based off the Timberwolf C14, a sniper rifle manufactured by the Canadian arms company PGW Defence Technologies. ** Many models of the C14 are green, while the in-game model is black. ** It also has one more round in each magazine then its real life counterpart. * The Timberwolf can be seen in the main menu against a pallet and and against a couch in Unturned Classic. * It is the weapon shown in the "Hoarder" achievement icon. * Nelson's in-game character (But also his alternative account) is called Timberwolf. * It is one of the only three weapons to have the same name as their real life counterpart. * It can kill a Mega Zombie in exactly nineteen headshots. |-|Unturned Classic= The Timberwolf is a very rare bolt-action sniper rifle found at military locations. It uses Lapua magazines and Lapua Tracer, which hold 8 military and 6 tracer rounds per magazine respectively. It spawns with a pre-attached 20x Zoom Scope by default. How to Obtain The Timberwolf is found in 5 locations, all of them being military locations. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague, some places in Belfast Airport and the outpost in Burywood. Analysis Advantages * Being a sniper rifle, the Timberwolf has spectacular accuracy and damage-per-shot, and is capable of killing any target with a single headshot on normal difficulty. * It can use two ammunition types, either Lapua Magazines or Lapua Tracer magazines. * It is the only weapon other than the Maplestrike and Swissgewehr that is capable of using tracer rounds. * Only 1 box of military bullets is required to fill its standard Lapua Magazine, and 1 box of Tracer Bullets to fill a Lapua Tracer magazine. * It has an effective range of 400m, the longest in the game and tied with the assault rifles. * It spawns with a unique 20x Zoom Scope that cannot be found anywhere else in the game. Disadvantages * The Timberwolf has a low rate of fire due to its bolt-action mechanism, and is unsuited for close combat. * It has high recoil. * It is very loud, and does not support barrel attachments. * It is extraordinarily rare, and both it and its magazine can only be found in military locations. * It is the heaviest gun in the game (4kg/8.8lbs), the second being the Maplestrike, making it inefficient for carrying items in huge quantities. * Its rounds are overkill on civilian zombies, and are less efficient than the Matamorez for kills per ammo box. Trivia * The Timberwolf was the first sniper rifle to be added into Unturned. * It takes two shots in the head to kill a military zombie on hardcore mode due to the game mode having a different headshot multiplier than normal mode. (unconfirmed) * The Timberwolf is based off the Timberwolf C14, a Canadian sniper rifle. * It used to allow barrel attachments before it was removed in one of the pre-steam versions. * The Timberwolf can be seen leaning on the couch in the main menu. * In version 2.1.7, the Timberwolf's effective range has been reduced to 400m. * The only place to find a 20x Zoom Scope is on a Timberwolf, so if one doesn't want the gun itself, the scope can be taken off. |-|Gallery= Gallery TWOLFfriendly.png|In the safety mode. TWOLFside.png|Inspection. TWOLFhip.png|Not aimed. TWOLFaim.png|Iron sights. TWOLFground.png|The model. SvozLG5.png|A customized Timberwolf. Category:Firearms Category:Military Firearms Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:3.0 Category:Sniper Rifles